


Thankful

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Romance, first couple of chapters are set before Michael joined the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: AU: What if Michael and Jackie had met before they worked for Taggart?
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 1986, before either Michael or Jackie joined the show

DC Michael Jardine walked into the pub, frustrated after the case he’d been working on. He couldn’t believe that bastard Malcolm Innes had blamed him for the file he lost. And to top it off, the killer Liam Kennedy, blamed them both.

Admittedly, Michael wasn’t too worried about any repercussions from Kennedy. With the psychiatric report gone, Kennedy had been sentenced to life in prison and it would be a long time before he would be eligible for parole.

What had bothered him most was that there was now a file stating that he had allegedly lost the report. He felt like he now had a black mark on his record. Ever since he worked with a sergeant who had taken a bribe, Michael had sworn to himself that he would never stoop to any lows as a police officer.

At best, this incident could look like he was incompetent, at worst it looked like he was deliberately tampering with the case. Luckily for Michael, his boss was supportive and didn’t think it would come to anything, his career would hopefully be fine.

But, days like today made him wish he wasn’t teetotal. He was sorely tempted to order something alcoholic, but he ordered a lemonade instead.

Michael wasn’t sure why he’d bothered to come here, he only went to pubs with other people, never on his own. There was hardly any point when you didn’t drink. Perhaps he’d just down the lemonade and go home to his mum and Ian.

At least, that was his intention until he caught a glimpse of dark curls. Turning to his left, he noticed a woman, probably slightly younger than him, alone at the bar. Judging from her body language, she was growing impatient. Whatever was going on had made her unhappy.

He could definitely relate to that.

He turned his attention back to his lemonade, but he couldn’t help but sneak a few glances at the woman. While finishing off his drink, an unknown voice interrupted him.

“Why do keep looking at me?”

Michael turned around and saw that it was the woman that he’d noticed.

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

“You keep looking in my direction, is there a reason why?” she asked, clearly irritated.

“I just noticed you were alone, and that you don’t look happy,” he said apologetically. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she lied, “I’m just waiting for someone,” she admitted.

From the clothes she was wearing, Michael assumed it was a date.

“Let me guess, a date?” he asked.

She nodded, “Actually he should have been here half an hour ago.” She was less irritated now. If anything, she looked disappointed that the night wasn’t going the way she’d planned.

So, it seemed someone had stood her up. Which sounded ridiculous, who in the right mind would turn down a date with this woman? She looked lovely, and while she wasn’t in the best mood now, Michael had a gut feeling she was a likeable person.

It was that feeling that made him ask his next question.

“Would you like to join me? Until your date arrives, of course.”

They both knew that was unlikely to happen, but neither commented on it. The woman considered it for a moment before she answered.

“Okay, thanks,” she said before giving a small smile.

Michael found that he liked the sight and hoped he’d be able to elicit a bigger smile from her later.

“What will you have?” he asked.

She told him her drink of choice before he gave their orders to a barmaid and when they received their drinks, they went to a nearby table.

“So, what’s your name?” she asked.

“Michael,” he replied.

“I’m Jackie,” she said.

“Pleased to meet you,” he said before he offered his hand.

“Likewise,” she said before offering her own. And it was the truth, she realised. Had anyone else had asked her to join them, she probably would have declined. But she sensed a kindness in Michael, and she felt that he had no suspicious intentions.

It also helped that she found him handsome.

“Just sticking with the lemonade tonight?” she asked.

“I don’t drink,” he replied.

He could tell by Jackie’s reaction that she was a little surprised. To be fair, most people were taken aback, especially if they knew he was in the police.

“If you don’t mind me asking, if you don’t drink, why are you here by yourself?” she asked.

Michael shrugged, “Bad day at work.”

“What is it you do?” she asked.

“I’m a police officer,” he said.

Jackie gave a small laugh. Out of all the reactions he’d had to his occupation, he didn’t think anyone had ever laughed, save maybe a couple of old classmates he’d bumped into. Not surprisingly, people didn’t find his job funny.

“What’s amusing?” he asked.

“Sorry, it’s just… I’m a police officer too.”

He hadn’t expected that, but it made a refreshing change from the usual responses.

“You’re kidding,” he smiled.

“I haven’t been in the force for long though, I’m still learning the ropes,” she said with a smile.

“How are you finding it?” he asked, genuinely interested to know.

Jackie gave a brief recount of her time thus far as a WPC, and Michael found himself relating to most of it.

“What about you?” she asked.

“I’m a DC,” he replied.

“What’s it like?”

“Recently… it’s been shit,” he answered truthfully.

“And here I thought the CID had it better,” she said.

“It’s not bad, really. I’ve just worked on a terrible case.”

“I’m sorry,” she said looking sympathetic.

“It’s fine, I’m actually starting to feel better now,” he said.

“That must be some good lemonade,” she said teasingly.

“I was thinking it was more of the company.”

He could tell from the smile on her face that it was not an unwelcome comment.

“So, this guy you were meant to be seeing…”

“Oh, he’s just a friend a of a friend, we’ve only met a couple of times. It’s no big loss. To be honest, I’d considered leaving before we talked.”

“That would have been a pity,” he said with a smile.

Jackie nodded shyly, and Michael noted the faint blush on her cheeks.

The conversation went on to other things, and Michael found that she was very easy to talk to. They stayed away from anything too personal, but he felt that Jackie could be someone he could talk to about anything. Which scared him slightly, she was a stranger, but as the night went on, he realised he didn’t want her to be.

Eventually, Jackie looked at her watch with a small frown on her face.

“I hate to break this up, but I think it’s time I called it a night,” she said almost regrettably.

“Do you want a lift home?”

Jackie thought about it for a moment, “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s no bother at all,” he said.

Jackie gave a nod, “Thank you.”

During the journey to Jackie’s they briefly talked about their home situations. Jackie was living with her dad; her two brothers had already moved out and were married. Michael also talked a little about living at home with his mum and Ian.

When they reached her house, they sat in silence for a moment, both wondering if the other would make some sort of move.

“I probably would have had a lousy night tonight if you hadn’t… thanks,” she said.

“My pleasure,” he said.

His sincerity was evident from the way he looked at her. The silence hung in the air, Jackie tried to think of something else to say, but everything in her head sounded lame.

Michael was also at a loss of words. He desperately wanted to see her again and he hated the thought that this could be their only encounter.

“Do you have a pen and paper?” he finally asked.

Jackie nodded before she retrieved them from her bag. She handed them over to Michael and he jotted something down. When he was finished, he handed them back over to her.

“My phone number, maybe you could give me a call sometime?”

“I’ll do that,” she said.

“Just don’t let my mum or brother put you off if they answer,” he said with a smile.

Jackie laughed, “It won’t.”

They said their goodnights before Jackie left the car. He was surprised when she turned back and knocked on the car window.

Michael rolled the window down and Jackie leaned forward.

“I’m glad my date didn’t show up tonight,” she smiled before she turned back and entered her house.

Michael was positive that the grin on his face lasted all the way home.

* * *

Jackie didn’t have much time to herself after her shift had ended. She was meeting her friend who had arranged last night’s date.

They had planned to meet up to talk about it, and Jackie was sure she wouldn’t be disappointed when she heard what had actually happened.

Michael had popped in and out of her thoughts all day. Within minutes of their encounter, her spirits had lifted, she really was happy that the night unfolded the way it had.

Maybe she could phone him now, or would that be too soon? To hell with it, she thought. Michael obviously wanted to hear from her again, otherwise he wouldn’t have given her his number. And she wanted to hear from him just as badly.

She got the piece of paper with his number and dialled it. After a moment of the dialling tone ringing out, she hung up. She ignored the disappointment and hoped she’d be able to talk to him later.

Jackie got ready and met up with her friend. She had been surprised to hear that the date hadn’t shown up but, was excited to hear about Michael.

While she already knew her feelings about the night before, their chat gave Jackie a chance to really reflect on it.

She had felt… safe probably wasn’t the right word, they had only just met. But she had a strong feeling she could trust him. That wasn’t usually something she felt just after meeting someone.

Eventually, the conversation strayed from Michael. After a while, she returned home, her dad was out which meant she had the house to herself. Now would be the perfect time to phone Michael again, at least she’d have some privacy.

She dialled his number and waited, a moment later, someone who Jackie assumed was his mum answered.

“Hello, is Michael there?” Jackie asked.

“Yes, just give me a moment and I’ll get him for you. Who should I say is calling?”

“Jackie.”

She could vaguely hear his mum call on him before she told Jackie he was on his way. Barely a moment later, Michael came on the line.

“Hi, I thought I’d call you. Would you like to go out sometime?” she asked after Michael greeted her.

“Sure,” he said brightly, “how does dinner sound?”

“That would be great,” she said.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes, I am,” she said.

“Great, I could pick you up at seven,” he suggested.

“I’ll look forward to it,” she said.

“So, will I,” he said, and while she couldn’t see him, she could tell he was smiling.

They went on to ask each other about their day before they said their goodbyes.

Jackie was sure tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

For the most part, she was right. There had been a lot of things that had kept her busy throughout the day, yet the time seemed to pass slower than normal. Eventually, it was time for their dinner and Michael had arrived promptly, he’d even spoken briefly with her father.

The dinner itself had gone well; she had enjoyed getting to know him better and he had seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her.

His interest in her was a little obvious but, weirdly enough, it didn’t bother her, possibly because she was just as interested in him.

When the dinner was over, Jackie knew she didn’t want their date to be finished just yet. So, she suggested going for a stroll which Michael had accepted.

They were having a great time, but she couldn’t help but notice that Michael seemed a little like he was at odds with himself. At first, she assumed it was to do with a case he was working on, but it didn’t take her too long to figure out the real reason.

She might not be a detective, but she liked to think she had good observation skills.

It wasn’t until they had made their way to Michael’s car that she said something.

“You can, you know,” said Jackie.

Michael had been about to unlock the car, but turned to face Jackie instead, “What?”

“Kiss me,” she said baldly, “if you want to,” she added.

She could feel her cheeks reddening and resisted the urge to avoid his gaze. Fortunately, her embarrassment started to fade when he smiled and completely evaporated when he leaned forward and kissed her. 

When the kiss ended, they got into the car and Michael drove her home. The car ride was mostly silent, they’d chatted at length and neither felt the need to make any conversation for the sake of it.

When they reached her house, Jackie handed him a piece of paper.

“Here’s my number, maybe you can call me next time,” she suggested.

“You can count on it,” he said.

Jackie closed the distance between them and met her lips with his. This kiss was slightly more passionate than their first and Jackie broke away before they got too caught up in it.

She’d be mortified if she found her dad watching from the window.

Michael saw Jackie to her front door this time, she could see he was very good at playing the gentleman.

Something that secretly pleased her.

“I like you,” he said softly.

“I was able to figure that out,” she smiled.

“I was trying not to be too obvious,”

“It’s okay, I like you too.”

He promised he’d phone her the next day before he kissed her cheek. They said their goodnights, before Jackie entered her house.

While her dad hadn’t been looking through the window, he was home and was curious to know how the dinner had been. He’d found Michael okay during their brief conversation and was glad to know that Michael had treated her well.

Jackie spent the rest of the night in a slight daze. She’d never thought she’d be happy to be stood up but, as it resulted in her meeting Michael, she was quite thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched “Funeral Rites” last week and got inspired. This is set a few months after chapter 1, so Michael hasn’t joined Taggart’s team yet.

Jackie was at the station; she was just about to face the streets for another day. While she had a moment, she found herself reflecting on the past few months.

The job hadn’t changed, being a WPC had its ups and downs and for the most part, that had been consistent since she’d started.

Her personal life had been improving. Things with Michael were going great, in fact, they were going on a date tonight. Being with him made her happy.

It hadn’t taken her long to fall for him. She hadn’t voiced the extent of her feelings, though there had been a few times when she’d caught herself imaging a future with him. But those were thoughts Jackie brushed away.

The last thing she wanted was to jinx things.

She noticed a PC she was acquainted with, he looked like he was giving someone a tour, Jackie didn’t recognise the other person. She went over to them.

“Hi, Phil,” she said warmly.

“Hey Jackie, this is my brother Gary. He’s just popped over for a quick visit from university,” the PC said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said to Gary before he replied with a similar response. “What are you studying?”

“Russian,” Gary replied.

They talked for a bit about the course. Jackie was then invited for a quick get together but declined due to her plans with Michael. She talked with them for a few more minutes before she left the station.

Later that evening, she was seated with Michael in a restaurant, as they talked about their day.

“I bumped into a colleague today. His brother’s visiting from university, turns out he studies Russian,” she said.

“I can speak some Russian,” said Michael.

“You been holding out on me?” she teased. “You never mentioned that.”

“Well, only a couple of lines. When I was a PC, I had to pick up a drunken sailor, he just kept repeating it to me,” he admitted.

“Go on then, impress me,” she smirked.

And he did, mainly because after an incident that was probably from several years ago, Michael seemed to be able to recite the lines perfectly.

She had no idea, of course. Jackie had never spoken a word of Russian in her life.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“I have no idea,” he smiled sheepishly.

“Well, I’m still impressed,” she smiled before she drank some of her wine. “They planned a quick get together for tonight, but obviously, we had plans.” Michael smiled in response. “I missed you,” she said.

It had been a few days since they’d last seen each other, and even longer since they’d last had a private moment together. As they both still lived at home, moments alone were always going to be a rarity. And she expected tonight would be no exception.

Jackie wasn’t complaining, it was just good to see him.

Michael took her hand and squeezed it, “I missed you too.”

She made a mental note to get Michael to repeat the Russian lines later. Maybe she could get it translated for him.

“So, how are things with you?” asked Jackie.

He briefly told her about work, something she was always interested to hear. His tales were a good insight into what she could expect if she were to ever join the CID. But she also loved knowing he was helping to make a difference.

Even if he didn’t always see it that way.

Michael had told her of his ambitions, about how he hoped to make DS, something she was sure he’d be able to achieve.

Things at home weren’t going too smoothly for him. His brother Ian was starting to become a bit of a handful and Michael was growing concerned.

The conversation went on to lighter topics while they enjoyed their dinner. But all too soon, the date was over, and Michael drove Jackie home.

“Thanks for tonight,” she said when he took her to her door.

“Always a pleasure,” he smiled.

“Do you want to come in for a tea or coffee?”

“Best not, I’ve an early start tomorrow,” he said apologetically. “I’m sorry we don’t always get the chance to see each other…”

“Michael, we may have different rankings, but I think I have a good idea of how time-consuming the job can be. It’s okay,” she kissed his cheek to prove her point.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I missed you too,” he smiled.

“Good,” she returned the smile as he put his arms around her. A glance confirmed that her dad wasn’t watching. She put her arms around Michael’s neck just before he leaned forward to kiss her.

They stayed that way for a long moment, both wanting to put off Michael’s inevitable departure. Eventually, the kiss ended, but neither moved out of the embrace. As she looked into his eyes, Jackie was hit with the intensity of her feelings.

“I…” she trailed off.

“What?” he asked softly.

She had never felt this way about anyone before, but Jackie didn’t want the first time she said those three words to him, to be on her doorstep.

“I’ll see you,” she said before she let go of him.

Michael also let go of her before he spoke, “Take care, okay?”

Jackie nodded, “You too.” Michael quickly kissed her cheek before he went back to his car. They both waved at each other before Jackie went inside.

Luckily, she was able to see Phil the next day. She took her chance, knowing that his brother might be back at university the next time she bumped into him.

“How was last night?” she asked.

“It went great, shame you couldn’t be there,” he said.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it; I don’t always get the chance to see my boyfriend.”

“Ah, It’s okay. I don’t always get to see my girlfriend as much as I’d like, so I understand.” Jackie gave a small smile in response. “Your boyfriend’s a policeman too, isn’t he?”

Jackie nodded, “He’s a DC, he works in a different station though.”

“You didn’t meet through the job then?”

“No, it was purely by chance. I got stood up, he was there, and we’ve never really looked back”, she said as she smiled at the memory.

“Is it serious?”

Well, her feelings were certainly serious. She was reasonably sure that Michael felt the same. There just never seemed to be a good time to tell him.

“Potentially,” she smiled. “I was hoping you could do me a favour, well your brother.”

“I’ll see what I can do. What do you want?” a slight puzzled look crossed his face.

“Well, my boyfriend mentioned to me last night that he knows a couple of lines of Russian. He has no idea what it means though. I was wondering if your brother could translate it.”

“I’m sure he’d be willing to try. What are they?”

Fortunately, Jackie had been able to get Michael to repeat those lines. That had elicited some funny looks from nearby couples at the restaurant. She had spent the night going over them in her head so she wouldn’t forget.

Jackie had to admit that she was glad Phil’s brother wasn’t here. She was sure she would have felt self-conscious in attempting to speak Russian in front of someone who had a decent amount of knowledge in the language.

She said the lines before she repeated it a couple of times so it would be easier for Phil to remember. Jackie was quite pleased with herself at being able to recite the words.

They talked for a couple more minutes before they parted ways. It wasn’t until two days later that Jackie was able to see Phil again. But she was pleasantly surprised to find out that Gary had done the translation for her.

She opened the envelope that Phil had given her, to read the translation and grinned. It couldn’t be said that the drunken sailor didn’t have good taste.

She’d have to give it to Michael later, who she hoped would see the funny side. Jackie put the envelope in her pocket before she went on her way.

When her shift finished, she went home to get changed and had some dinner. Afterwards, she went over to Michael’s.

When she knocked on his door, it only took a moment for it to be answered. It was his mother who opened the door.

“Hi, Jackie. I’m afraid Michael’s not here at the moment. Do you have a message?”

“Actually, I have something for him.” Jackie retrieved the envelope from her jacket pocket before she handed it over to Michael’s mum.

“I’ll make sure he gets it,” she smiled. “Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?”

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” Jackie said.

“It’s no trouble. And I wouldn’t have wanted you to have come over here for nothing.”

“Alright thanks, Helen,” Jackie smiled.

Helen opened the door wider to let Jackie in. “Please, make yourself at home while I make us some tea,” she smiled. Helen shut the door before she entered the kitchen, while Jackie hanged up her jacket.

“Do you want a hand?” Jackie called out.

Helen appeared at the kitchen door, “I’m alright. Anyway, you’re a guest. Take a seat in the living room,” she said warmly.

Jackie entered the living room and took a seat. She had only met Michael’s mum a handful of times, but she had taken to her instantly. The resemblance between Michael and his mother was easy to see, and he seemed to have gotten his blond hair from her. Though hers had dulled somewhat.

After a few moments, Helen appeared with the teas in hand and gave one to Jackie.

“Mike will be disappointed to have missed you,” Helen said after she sat down.

“How is he?”

“He’s alright, bit caught up at work,” Helen said.

Jackie nodded in understanding, “Where’s Ian?”

“He’s out with some friends.”

Jackie paused before her next comment, unsure if it was the right thing to say. “Michael seemed a bit worried about him when we last saw each other.”

“He is becoming more of a handful,” Helen admitted, “but honestly, I don’t think it’s any worse than what Michael got up to when he was Ian’s age. You wouldn’t believe some of the things Michael did when he was a teenager.”

Helen’s smile turned wistful, while she was glad her eldest’s behaviour had settled, she would always regret the circumstances.

She thought of her husband and quickly pushed the memories away. His death still hurt her, she supposed it always would.

Anyway, the last thing she wanted was to have all that on show for Michael’s girlfriend to see.

From the look on Jackie’s face, she had an inkling on where Helen’s mind had gone. Obviously, Michael had told Jackie about his father.

“Anyway, how are you?” Helen asked to change the subject.

“I’m well. No two days are really the same, but I like it,” Jackie said going on to talk a little about her work.

Jackie didn’t stay too long after finishing her tea, but both women had been glad of the opportunity to get to know each other a little better.

* * *

It was a shame that Jackie didn’t stay much longer. For Michael only missed Jackie by twenty minutes.

“Hi mum, I’m home,” Michael called out when he entered the house. He removed his coat and hanged it up just as his mum entered the hallway.

“Hi, you just missed Jackie,” she said.

The disappointment was obvious in his face as Helen kept a straight face.

“Did she leave a message?” he asked.

“She gave you this,” she said before she handed him an envelope. “She didn’t say what it was about,” she added at the puzzled expression on his face. “You know, you should bring Jackie ‘round more often. She’s lovely.”

“She is,” Michael gave a small smile.

“Have you had anything to eat?” she asked before Michael shook his head. “I’ll make you something then,” she said in mock resignation.

“Thanks,” he said before she went into the kitchen.

Once she left, Michael opened the envelope and blinked in surprise.

So, this was why Jackie had wanted him to repeat those lines in Russian.

He was met with what appeared to be a couple of sentences written in Russian. But under it, there were two simple lines, which he assumed to be the English translation, saying:

_I’m lonely_

_Kiss me_

Michael chuckled.

Jackie was full of surprises, was it any wonder he loved her?

Michael exhaled, he realised that this was the first time he’d been able to give a name to those feelings. He had never felt this way before, not even when he was with Gemma, who he’d proposed to years ago.

Not that he had any intention of doing anything like that soon. The relationship was still fairly new, and he wanted to help his mum with Ian.

Plus, he could tell that Jackie had her own ambitions, he wouldn’t be surprised if she made her way up through the ranks. Michael suspected that she might want to make a go of that before making any commitments.

So, any talks of long-term plans would have to wait. But maybe, in the long run, it would be worth it. Michael smiled before he pulled himself out of his reverie to get changed.

After he finished his dinner, he phoned Jackie. He smiled as soon as he heard her voice.

“I’m lonely, kiss me,” he said in a teasing voice.

Jackie laughed, “I thought you’d like to know what it meant.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“It’s no bother. How was your day?”

“Pretty good, you?”

“I can’t complain,” she said.

“My mum was happy to see you, she thinks you should visit more often,” he said.

“I’d be more than happy to, your mum is lovely,” she said warmly.

“Funny, she said the same about you.”

“That’s good to know. Listen… my dad will be away tomorrow. If you’re free, maybe you could come over to my place and have some dinner?”

“I’d love to,” he smiled.

They made plans for tomorrow then they talked some more before they went on with the rest of the night alone.

The next night, Michael arrived at Jackie’s, promptly on time. The dinner was almost ready and smelled nice, Michael was looking forward to it.

“How are you?” Michael asked after they had greeted each other.

“Well, I’m not lonely. But I wouldn’t mind a kiss,” she smiled.

Michael returned the smile, more than happy to oblige.

“It’s good to see you,” he said after the kiss ended.

“Likewise, though you might not feel the same way once you’ve tried my cooking,” she said.

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” he said.

“Ah, such innocence,” she teased, eliciting a chuckle from Michael.

Michael had been right; the dinner had gone well. He’d have to do the same for her one night, he thought as they sat together on the couch.

It was the least he could do after the happiness she’d brought him during the past few months. He became so lost in thought, that he hadn’t noticed Jackie’s stare.

“You seem miles away. Are you alright?” she asked, looking slightly concerned.

Michael nodded, “I was just thinking I’ll have to do this for you sometime.”

“Well, I have no complaints about that,” she smiled.

Michael returned the smile as he marvelled at her. She was so wonderful, what she saw in him he had no idea, but he was very grateful.

“I love you,” he said without thinking.

It wasn’t until Jackie’s mouth opened in surprise that he realised he’d said it out loud. Michael immediately looked away.

“Is it true?” Jackie finally asked.

Michael nodded as he continued to avoid her gaze.

Another moment passed before Jackie spoke again, “Michael… Michael look at me.”

Michael complied and felt himself relax as he was met with the sight of a grinning Jackie.

“I love you, too,” she said.

Michael smiled in relief before he kissed her.

“You know…” Jackie trailed off as they broke apart.

“What?” Michael asked in a slight daze.

“We had a good home-cooked dinner that went without any hiccups and we said we loved each other for the first time.”

“Yes, we did.”

“I think that calls for a celebration,” Jackie said with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Now that…” grinned Michael, “sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Michael cupped Jackie’s face to kiss her, barely a moment later, the kiss deepened as they spent a long while showing each other just how in love they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Funeral Rites” has a small subplot that involves McVitie’s niece. This includes a couple of scenes where Michael mentions that he once picked up a Russian sailor, McViitie’s niece was able to translate it for him. Don’t worry if none of this rings a bell, it’s usually edited out of TV repeats and DVD’s.  
> I have a good idea of what’s going to happen in the next chapter, so hopefully it won’t take as long for me to update. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before, during, and after “The Killing Philosophy”. Don’t worry if you’re not familiar with the episode, while there are references, there are no major spoilers. All you really need to know is that it’s Michael’s first episode.

“Are you ready for your first day tomorrow?” asked Jackie.

Michael resisted the urge to roll his eyes, mainly because he’d been hearing it from his mum. Luckily for him, he’d been able to spend most of his day with Jackie.

“Yes. Anyway, it’s a transfer to another station. I’ve done it before; I’ll probably do it again.”

“Ah, but you’ve also told me that you hope that you’ll get a chance to do more,” she said as a matter of fact.

That was true, sometimes he felt like he wasn’t doing enough. He hoped this transfer would give him the chance to prove himself. Michael also hoped that his new DCI would be better to work for. But he wasn’t holding his breath.

From the look in her eyes, he could tell he wouldn’t be getting off easy, but that wasn’t bad. Jackie took more of an interest in his work than anyone else, and he knew it wasn’t just because she was also in the force.

“Okay, it’s true, especially as I want to make Sergeant. Maybe I’m a little apprehensive, but I’ll be fine,” he admitted.

“I know you will,” she smiled, “I’ve actually got you something.”

“Really?” he smiled.

“It’s nothing really,” his smile grew wider, “no, honestly. It’s not a big thing.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” he said sincerely.

“Just give me a moment to get it,” she said before she left her living room. Once she was out of view, Michael went over to the couch.

A moment later she appeared with a gift-wrapped present. “As I said, it’s not much. I just wanted you to know I was thinking of you,” she said as she handed him the present.

He opened the gift to find a navy-blue tie.

Michael grinned, “I’ll wear this tomorrow. Thanks.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he hugged her. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” she smiled.

“I have a problem though,” he said.

“What’s that?” Jackie raised an eyebrow.

“How am I ever going to thank you?” he smirked.

Jackie grinned, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Michael leaned in for a deep kiss, and for the next while, all thoughts of work were forgotten.

* * *

Jim Taggart was in his office doing nothing of any real importance. Today he was getting a new officer for his team. The Biscuit hadn’t told him much, just that a DC Jardine was expected and to make him feel welcome.

Jardine, now that name did bring back memories.

He briefly thought of an officer he’d joined the force with, whose career and life had ended in tragic circumstances.

Pushing those memories away, he hoped the new lad’s background would be different to Peter’s. Perhaps he was being unfair, he had certainly been displeased when Peter became his neighbour. However, the younger man had proven himself several times over since working together.

Aye, they still sparred, they always would. But any genuine ill feelings had died long ago.

It was almost a shame the DC hadn’t arrived earlier, as Peter had been on holiday and was due back later that day. Not that it mattered, the place had been unusually quiet. Something he was sure would change soon.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and DS Campbell appeared a second later. “Sir, that’s DC Jardine here to see you,” she said.

“Right, send him in,” he said.

Taggart wasn’t too sure what he expected, but the lad who entered his office wasn’t it.

Especially as he recognised him.

“Mike Jardine,” Taggart said, the surprise evident in his voice.

Michael nodded, with recognition on his face. “You used to work with my dad.”

“Aye, I did.”

“I didn’t know you worked at this station,” Michael said cheerfully.

“I didn’t know you joined the force.”

Michael gave a small shrug in reply.

“How’s your mum these days?” asked Taggart.

“She’s good, a bit busy with my brother though.”

Taggart felt a pang of envy, in part because he didn’t have a son of his own, and also because now that Alison had moved away, he rarely saw her.

Taggart regarded him for a moment, he was sure Michael’s father would be proud, but he daren’t say it. The moment was already in danger of becoming sentimental.

“Right, DS Campbell will show you to your desk and help you get settled,” Taggart said before dismissing him.

“Thanks, sir,” Michael said before he left the office.

Well, that was a turn up for the books. Things at Maryhill were going to be more interesting, he suspected.

God, he could remember Mike as a baby, whose father had doted on him, and his younger son – Ian who was born years later.

Taggart went back to what he was doing, but not twenty minutes later, a call came in about an attempted rape.

Not the best way to start the day, he would need DS Campbell as the case would likely need a woman’s touch, and this should also be good experience for Mike.

Taggart got up from his chair and retrieved his jacket, it was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Later that evening, Michael arrived home. His mum had been pleased to hear about his first day and was pleasantly surprised to hear he was working for Jim Taggart.

“Your dad held him in high regard,” she said.

That didn’t surprise Michael. He knew they’d worked together for years and when that had stopped, they had still seen each other regularly.

When it was clear his dad wasn’t getting any better, Taggart had become a regular face in the household. And after his dad’s death, had made sure his mum had been coping.

Michael didn’t know too much about the man himself. From what he’d learned over the years, his wife was in a wheelchair as a result of childbirth. Their daughter was only a few years younger than him.

For a moment, a wave of grief washed over him. Watching his dad drink himself to death had been hellish. But he had loved him, and he still missed him.

Thankfully, he was able to quickly push those thoughts to the side before he smiled at his mum and asked her about her day.

“I better phone Jackie,” he said after a few minutes, “she wants to know how my first day went.”

His mum gave him a knowing smile before she left the room to give him privacy.

A smile lit up his face when he heard Jackie’s voice, who sounded more than happy to talk to him.

“How did it go?” she asked.

“Interesting, we just started a case. And I sort of know my new boss,” Michael said.

“Oh?”

“He joined the force with my dad. He seems okay for a DCI,” he said.

“How are you?” she asked.

During their time together, Michael had told her bits and pieces about his dad. Jackie knew his dad’s death had been hard on him, well the whole family really.

“I’m fine, I’ve been too occupied with this case to really think about it,” he said.

“And how has that been?”

“Not well, it’s an attempted rape. Anyway, how are you?”

Jackie went on to talk about her day. Had they known how little they would hear from each other for the foreseeable future, the call would have gone on for longer.

But they hadn’t.

And the next day, when a new incident occurred, Michael found that he was going to have a lot less time on his hands.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later, and Jackie had only been able to see Michael twice since his case had started. Most of their contact had been on the phone, some of which had been messages from their parents.

She missed him, but she understood. It was part of his job.

Maybe one day it would be part of hers too.

Jackie had quickly figured out that the news about “The Glasgow Bowman” was from the case Michael had been working on. She didn’t know anything more than what the news had been saying. While Michael liked to talk about his work, he never divulged into ongoing investigations, nor had Jackie ever expected him too.

There was a swell of pride within her at the thought of her boyfriend being part of the case. Oh, she knew he was unlikely to be doing anything major, but she was sure this would be the start of great things for Michael.

Jackie was on patrol and her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of nearby chanting.

“One Glasgow Bowman! There’s only one Glasgow Bowman!” chanted a group of men, varying in ages.

Jackie resisted the urge to groan at the sight of what she could only describe as neanderthals before she dutifully went over to them.

“Do you mind keeping the noise down?” she asked them.

“Why? The guy’s a hero!”

“So, you think rape’s okay?” the annoyance evident in her voice.

“He’s just doing what we’d all like to,” exclaimed one of them, before the chanting continued and they walked away.

“Bastards,” she muttered before she continued with her patrol.

For the most part, she had been able to occupy herself throughout the rest of her shift. But there would sometimes be reminders of “The Bowman”. It seemed to be all anyone wanted to talk about.

Jackie had been pleased to hear from Michael shortly after she returned home. It wasn’t much of a catch up on his part, most of his time was spent working on the case. But he was eager to see how she was doing, Jackie figured it was a nice distraction from whatever he was facing at work.

Michael had been concerned when she told him about “The Bowman” incident from earlier, the fact that it happened to be linked to the case he was working on certainly didn’t help.

“It was barely an incident; I don’t think it lasted longer than thirty seconds. I can take care of myself, Michael,” she said.

He sighed, “I know… but still.”

“I have a job to do as well, you know. This man isn’t going to stop me from doing that. I know you care and that this is a tough case. But I’m fine, you don’t have to worry.”

“Isn’t that part and parcel of loving someone?”

Jackie grinned, “I suppose so.”

“I would like to see you, but I have a feeling that with everything that’s going on, I’d have to cancel,” he said regrettably.

“It’s okay, I miss you too.”

The conversation wrapped up quickly after that. Jackie was going out with some friends and Michael was exhausted.

Her dad entered the living room just after the call ended. Like Michael, he was also worried.

“I just heard this from Michael,” she said.

“And he’s right. They still haven’t found him. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I know, dad. But this man hasn’t targeted anyone in this area, nor anywhere I’m on patrol.”

“Yet. Just be careful when you go out tonight, eh?”

“I will,” she said, trying to hide her annoyance.

“Good,” he said before he kissed her cheek.

Well, at least she knew the people she loved cared about her, she thought as her dad turned the T.V on.

He switched on the news, but Jackie didn’t pay too much attention until she heard “The Bowman” being mentioned.

_“Recorded earlier was a message from Detective Chief Inspector James Taggart from Strathclyde Police on the investigation.”_

“That must be Michael’s new boss,” she said, now gripped to the TV.

“Hmmm,” her dad replied, wanting to hear about any updates.

There was nothing said that they didn’t already know, but it was interesting to get a glimpse of the man Michael was working for.

* * *

Michael was sure he’d never worked so hard on a case in his career, and he hadn’t done much compared to Taggart and Livingstone.

Sleep now felt like a luxury, and aside from dinner, one of the first things he did after arriving home was sleep.

A day later, and Michael was on his way to Jackie’s. He didn’t want to wait any longer to see her.

When he arrived, it didn’t take long for her to answer the door. “Hey, you,” she smiled brightly.

“Hi,” he smiled.

She hugged him and he immediately put his arms around her, they stayed that way for a long moment.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said after they broke away.

“Likewise,” she said before she closed the door.

“Who’s that?” Jackie’s dad called.

“It’s Michael,” she called back.

“Have you any plans tonight?” Michael asked before Jackie shook her head. “I was hoping we could go out for a meal or something.”

“That sounds perfect,” she smiled. “Just give me a moment.”

“Sure,” he said.

Jackie re-entered the hallway a moment later after saying goodbye to her dad and collecting her things.

When they left her house, Jackie made her way to Michael’s car, but turned back when she noticed he was still at her doorstep.

“What?” she asked.

Michael shook his head gazing at her, after a moment he went over and kissed her. Jackie responded by putting both of her arms around him. Both took the moment to show just how much they had missed each other.

When the kiss ended, they stayed in the embrace smiling at each other, it had felt like forever since they had last been able to do that.

“Shall we go?” he asked.

Jackie nodded before they made their way to the car.

Their dinner had gone well, and Michael found himself talking about what things were like at Maryhill.

“For the most part, it’s been good. Except for this Sergeant who seems to hate me,” he said.

Jackie’s brow furrowed, “Hate you? Why?”

“I don’t know,” Michael shrugged, “but it’s like he resents my existence. He even…”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, before he looked down at the table.

“What is it?” she smirked.

Michael looked back up and realised that she was unlikely to drop it. He sighed, “We had to go undercover. He thought it was a good idea to abandon me and go on a date.”

Concern flashed across Jackie’s face. “Was it dangerous?”

“Not especially,” he admitted. The curious look on Jackie’s face made him continue, “We had to… It was at a gay bar.”

Jackie snorted.

“It’s not funny. It was really embarrassing,” he said, his face showing no hint of amusement.

“Of course not,” she said, just managing a straight face. A moment passed before Jackie erupted into a fit of giggles. “I’m sorry, it’s just I can’t help but laugh at the thought of you chatting up men.”

Michael stuck his tongue out at her, Jackie responded by sticking her own tongue out, eliciting a smile from Michael.

Jackie sobered, “Maybe this Sergeant’s jealous,” she suggested.

“Of what?” Michael scoffed.

“Maybe he thinks your new boss will treat you differently because he knew your dad?”

“I doubt it, I’ve barely worked with Taggart one on one and he seems to be fair.”

“Well hopefully, this DS will see what a great asset you are to the team.”

“I’m not holding my breath. Anyway, I’m more concerned with other matters.”

“What’s that?” she asked, looking puzzled.

“How to spend more time with my girlfriend tonight,” he smiled.

Jackie grinned, “Now that I think I can help you with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of notes that aren’t too important that I feel the need to share but can probably be ignored.
> 
> For those who don’t know (and care), the word neighbour in this context means work partner. I don’t think it’s used now, but there’s one or two pre-Jackie episodes where the word is used in that context.
> 
> I know Taggart tended to refer to him more as “Michael”. But having watched his first couple of episodes recently, he’s only referred to as “Mike”. So, until he starts getting referred to as the former, all characters from the show (excluding Jackie) will refer to him as the latter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, it really means a lot and brightens my day. This chapter is set between the episodes “The Killing Philosophy” and “Funeral Rites”. Though part of this is inspired from a scene in “Gingerbread”. Please enjoy. :)

Michael had been in a chipper mood all day. A fact that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Peter Livingstone, who was starting to get irritated by it.

“So, what are you so happy about?” Peter asked from his desk.

Michael regarded him from his own desk almost warily. Peter still seemed to have a problem with him, he had no idea why. Michael wasn’t sure whether to tell him the truth, as no doubt Peter would find a way to mock him.

“Just looking forward to my plans this evening,” he said simply. “I have a date with my girlfriend,” he added at Peter’s raised eyebrow.

Peter smirked, “It’s… Jackie isn’t it?” Michael nodded before Peter continued, “That must have been going on for a while now.”

“We’ve been together a year,” Michael said, before he went back to his paperwork, not wanting to discuss his personal life with Peter. Both continued with their work in silence, until Taggart left his office a while later.

“Peter, I want you to go on a stakeout tonight,” Taggart said. Peter’s face fell before Taggart added, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No,” Peter said, before Taggart filled him in on the details of the stakeout.

Michael had just managed to keep a straight face throughout the encounter. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t get a kick out of seeing Peter get an order he wasn’t happy with. But he was mostly just relieved that he hadn’t been chosen to do it.

Tonight’s dinner with Jackie was important.

They were celebrating their first anniversary after all.

The next few hours passed by quickly. Michael noticed Peter going into Taggart’s office, probably because of tonight’s stakeout. Shortly after, Taggart left the station, alerting Michael that it was time for him to leave too.

He was about to go home and get changed when Peter stopped him.

“There’s been a change of plan. You’re on the stakeout tonight,” Peter said.

“Excuse me?” asked Michael.

“You heard,” said Peter.

“I can’t… I have plans,” Michael said.

“You’ll have to cancel,” said Peter.

“But this is important, me and my girlfriend are celebrating our anniversary,” said Michael.

“Well, she’s going to have to find out sooner or later that cancelling plans is a regular occurrence in this job.”

Michael smiled coldly, “She already has a good idea of that, being a police officer herself.”

Peter looked slightly surprised before he replied, “Looks like this will be a good lesson for both of you then.”

Peter turned to walk away before Michael called out, “Did Taggart okay this?”

“Of course. It was his idea,” Peter replied.

Michael looked at him suspiciously, “Why am I not convinced?”

Peter shrugged, “You’re welcome to take the chance that I’m lying. But if you’re wrong, that’s not going to look good when you take the sergeant’s exam soon.”

Michael inwardly groaned, he’d been working hard for that, and the last thing he wanted to do was piss Taggart off. Surely, Peter wasn’t lying, right?

“Fine,” Michael said through gritted teeth, knowing he’d be spending the night feeling guilty.

“Knew you’d see sense,” Peter smirked before he walked away.

Michael swore under his breath while he resisted the urge to punch the nearest wall. He took a couple of breaths and when he was able to regain his composure, he went to the phone in the hope he’d be able to catch Jackie.

He dialled her number, but there was no reply. “Damn,” he muttered before he tried again. A couple more tries, and he knew it was no use. So, he tried her station, but she’d already left. He even phoned home, but no one was in.

Which meant Jackie would be waiting for him with no idea that he wouldn’t be showing up. It was funny in a humourless way, considering how a date who had stood her up was the reason they had met in the first place.

This was supposed to be a wonderful night, and it was vastly turning out to be disappointing. He only hoped that this wouldn’t mess up their relationship.

What a disaster.

* * *

A while later, Jackie arrived at the restaurant for their date. She had been looking forward to it, her excitement had been so obvious that it had started to annoy her dad.

It didn’t seem like a year since she’d started dating Michael. It was easily the best relationship she’d ever had.

Jackie ordered some wine while she waited for him. When he didn’t arrive on time, she didn’t think anything of it, assuming he was held up at work.

But as the time slowly passed, Jackie felt the likelihood of seeing him tonight slip away. It was hard not to think of the failed date that had caused them to meet in the first place.

But this situation was different, this was Michael.

He would never dream of doing anything like this to her. Something must have crept up at work at the last minute, forcing him not to show up. She could only assume that he’d tried to reach her earlier but with no luck.

Her rationalisation did not stop the disappointment (and hurt) she felt. There had been a few times where he’d had to cancel their plans, but he’d always told her beforehand.

The worst part, Jackie decided, was the stares from the other customers. Not to mention the pitying looks from the staff.

After a while, Jackie accepted that he wasn’t going to turn up and left. She was grateful to go home to an empty house. She did not want to explain to her dad why tonight had been awful.

As she hadn’t eaten, she made her way to the kitchen for some food.

No, this was definitely not how she had imagined tonight.

As she got her food and went to the living room she stared at the phone for a moment. She briefly considered calling him but decided against it.

No, he was the one who hadn’t turned up. Let him be the first to reach out.

As the night went on, she pretended not to be bothered when Michael didn’t call.

The pretence ended when he still hadn’t called by the morning.

* * *

Taggart was reading the report on the stakeout from the night before and did a double take when he read the name DC Jardine instead of DS Livingstone. He continued to read the report in silence, silently fuming, before he left his office.

A quick scan of the bullpen told him that Peter had yet to arrive, but Mike was there. Taggart walked over to his desk, and Michael looked up expectantly.

“Do you want to tell me why you were involved in the stakeout when I specifically asked Peter?” Taggart asked.

Michael looked almost embarrassed, “DS Livingstone told me you changed your mind and wanted me instead. You’d already left, so I couldn’t double-check.”

That figures, Taggart thought to himself. “Well, when he gets here, tell him I want to see him in my office.”

“Yes, sir,” said Michael.

“And Mike?” At Michael’s small nod he continued, “You want to make sergeant?”

“Yes,” Michael replied.

“Then learn to tell when someone’s lying,” Taggart said not unkindly.

“Yes, sir,” Michael said sheepishly.

Shortly after, Peter arrived. He was a little too chipper for Michael’s liking.

“How did the stakeout go?” Peter asked.

“Alright,” Michael shrugged. “Oh, before I forget, Taggart wants to see you. It seemed rather urgent.”

Peter didn’t reply but took his jacket off before he entered Taggart’s office. Michael smirked as soon as Peter was out of view, glad to have something to brighten his mood a little.

Meanwhile, neither Peter nor Taggart were thrilled about the topic of discussion.

“Why?” Taggart asked as soon as Peter sat down.

Peter knew what he was asking of course, but he honestly didn’t have anything to say that would make things better.

“You wouldn’t like it,” Peter said.

“Try me,” Taggart gruffly ordered.

Peter let out a breath, “I’ve been seeing someone. Our schedules often clash, last night was the last opportunity we’d have in a while-“

Taggart resisted the urge to groan, “For God’s sake, Peter! That’s supposed to be a good excuse for disobeying orders?”

Peter shook his head, “But Jardine could probably see his girlfriend any time he wants. Even if last night was their anniversary.”

A look of mild surprise crossed Taggart’s face, but he brushed that comment away. Over the years, he’d let Jean down many times over cancelled plans. And yes, a couple of those had been for anniversaries.

“And I thought it would be good experience as he’s preparing for the sergeant’s exam,” said Peter.

“How noble of you,” Taggart said sarcastically. At Peter’s silence, he continued, “Did it occur to you, that I chose you because I thought the job could have done with your experience?”

Peter continued to stay silent.

“Ach, I’ll find a way to deal with you later,” Taggart said dismissing him.

As Peter left, Taggart suspected that Peter wouldn’t be thrilled when he was next given an order. The thought made Taggart smirk, but he quickly sobered.

Taggart sincerely hoped that things improved between Peter and Mike. It seemed to be mostly on Peter’s side, though Mike had started to fight back. He still couldn’t understand why Peter almost seemed to resent the younger man.

Taggart expected that if Michael did get his promotion, he’d be leaving the team. As a result, the station would have more sergeant’s than they really needed, and as Mike was the last to join, he’d be the most likely to transfer. Which was a shame, Taggart thought, he had the makings of a good officer. He would be sorry to see Mike go.

Thankfully, he didn’t hear much from his two colleagues throughout the day. As he was leaving, he spotted Mike getting ready to go, looking a little miserable.

Taggart decided as he walked over to Michael, that the little he knew about his colleague’s love life was already too much. He would hear Mike make the occasional comment about his girlfriend, which was enough for him to know that Mike was smitten over her. Taggart wouldn’t be surprised if Mike had spent the day in a glum mood over last night.

“So, Peter tells me that it was supposed to be your anniversary last night,” Taggart said as he approached Michael, who nodded in response. “Well, I can’t say it’s the only time you’ll have to cancel plans. Especially the further you go up the ranks.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael replied.

“But a good starting point to making things up with your girlfriend is to buy her some flowers. That usually helps,” said Taggart.

Michael slowly smiled, “Thanks, sir.”

He watched as Taggart walked away, deciding to make a detour on his already planned journey.

* * *

It had turned out that Michael’s timing had been perfect. For no sooner had he parked his car, he noticed Jackie leaving her station. He hastily left the car.

“Fancy a lift?” he called out.

Jackie turned around, slightly startled. She silently walked over to him. “Well?” she finally spoke.

“I’m really sorry, Jackie. Something came up at work last minute. I tried to call you, but I couldn’t reach you.” A brief, slightly awkward silence arose before Michael remembered what he’d left. “I got you something, just give me a second to get it,” he said before he went to his car.

Michael re-appeared a moment later with some flowers and chocolates. As he handed them to her, she smiled despite herself as she felt her annoyance and disappointment fade. “Thank you,” she said.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” he asked hopefully.

“If you don’t mind giving me a lift home to get changed, then sure.”

Michael smiled, thankful that things didn’t look so bad between them.

When they arrived at her house, she changed into something casual. Which told Michael that she was not in the mood to try for something fancy. In the end, they both agreed to go to a burger bar.

They were eating their food while Michael fully explained what had happened the night before.

“What is it between you and this sergeant?” asked Jackie, who was starting to feel annoyed again knowing that he could have made their date.

Michael shrugged, “He’s the one with the problem, not me.”

Jackie let out a breath, “Look, I understand that you’re going to have to cancel plans sometimes, I can even accept that you might have to cancel important dates. But what upset me was not knowing in advance. I know that wasn’t your fault, but it was humiliating having everyone stare at me.”

“I’m sorry, I promise to make it up to you,” he said.

“You better. I just hope our second anniversary is more successful,” she said, resulting in a huge grin from Michael. “What?” she asked, looking puzzled.

“You said second anniversary,” he said, still grinning.

“Well, there would hardly be a point in us seeing each other now if I didn’t think there was a future for us, would there?” she asked with a straight face.

Michael continued to smile, and Jackie lost the battle with her face as she smiled.

“You’re impossible,” she said, still smiling.

“Mmm, but I’m yours though,” he said as he took her hand.

“That’s good to know, because I’m yours too,” she said before she kissed his hand.

After they finished their meal, Michael drove them to a secluded place, making Jackie curious in the process.

“Why are we here?” she asked.

“It’s quiet,” he said while he took his seat belt off, he motioned for her to do the same.

Jackie took off her seat belt. “Okay, and-“ whatever Jackie had been about to say was cut off as Michael pulled her from her seat onto his, resulting in a surprised squeal from Jackie. “I think I understand now,” she said, impressed with how he had managed to get them snuggled together.

“Good,” he said before he kissed her lips.

Jackie gave a sigh of contentment as they broke apart. “This is nice,” she said after a long moment.

“Mmm,” he agreed.

“A bit of a surprise though,” she said.

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I wouldn’t have necessarily thought you’d drive me to a place that specifically stated that courting couples aren’t allowed,” she teased.

“I’m full of surprises,” he smirked.

“Clearly,” she said, before she turned to face him. Michael closed the little distance between them and kissed her again. This kiss grew to be more passionate, as all thoughts from the past couple of days disappeared. It lasted for several moments until a sound against the car window broke them apart.

Both had the grace to look embarrassed when they saw it was a uniformed officer.

“As good as that was, it’s probably time I went home,” she said once the officer had left.

“Probably,” he said with a hint of regret.

“I’m glad I joined you tonight,” she said.

“Me too,” he smiled.

It hadn’t been quite what Jackie had expected after last night’s disaster, but it had certainly been interesting. And a night that she was sure never to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This technically works as a one-shot, but I do have other ideas for this universe, so I may or may not update this once in a while.


End file.
